katagmasgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Holt
'Patrick Holt '''was a male ghost whose spirit was trapped inside of an asylum. He haunted the arena of the 441st Hunger Games along with seven other ghosts, providing either help or hurt to the tributes in them. Before the Games Patrick was a sixteen year-old who had just completed grade eleven in Columbus, Ohio, just before the world flooded because the dams broke. He was a rebel against The Capitol and the Capitol captured him and sent Patrick to the asylum when he was twenty. As a child, Patrick had known that the world was going to fall apart. Patrick was constantly being possessed by a demon and that demon possessed Patrick to the point where he would refuse to eat anything that was given to him. Eventually the demon made Patrick bang his head against a wall until his brains fell out of his ears. It is noted that Patrick stayed on the thirteenth floor. The Games Patrick is thought to have woken up on the second day of the games on the thirteenth floor, staring at the patterns on his walls. After being idle in his room for a little, he moves out into the hallway where he notices that half of the lights are on and they are flickering. He talks about how he believes the thirteenth floor is cursed and that anyone who stays on it will die within five years. Patrick hears singing and realizes that it is Willow, singing ''Demons by Starset. He notices that it is similar to the song that he listened to as a child. Patrick is introduced to Jonah by Willow and he doesn't say anything but Jonah mentions how Patrick's presence makes more sense than Willows. Later, when Antoine tries to leave Abigail to go to the thirteenth floor, he screams, scaring Antoine back up to the fourteenth floor. Patrick is not mentioned on the third day. On the fourth day, Patrick is beginning to talk about the secrets of the arena and how the asylum is full of mysteries and how he would rathe be in hell than in the asylum for the rest of his existence. He mentions many details from his previous life, back in the United States before Panem arose. Patrick mentions that he is a bug caught in a spider web, the spider web representing the asylum. He also unintentionally makes a reference to how he beat his own brains out. He hears footsteps and it turns out to be Leslie who talks about how the gamemakers put the ghosts in the arena to manipulate the tributes. Patrick responds negatively to this and snarkily replies to her by saying that anyone with a quarter of a brain could figure that out. Leslie mentions that Patrick has no brain because his fell out when he was beating himself to death. Leslie then mentions that all of the ghosts deaths were somehow related to the demon and she states that if someone kills the demon then maybe the ghosts will be brought back to life. Patrick agrees with this. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Insanity